Drunk on your Kisses
by carpemermaid
Summary: Ginny froze after the words left her mouth. Oh shit, she thought. She wasn't quite ready to put a label to her newfound adventures in the bedroom, let alone tell her best friend about it. Especially when she was half in love with her and aching for a chance to taste her soft lips and run her fingers over her smooth skin.


_Notes:_ For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said when you were drunk._

As a surprise birthday gift, this fic now has some glorious fanart to go with it by **skarhead** , check it out here on tumblr!

* * *

Ginny tossed back the last dregs of her drink and leaned heavily on Luna's shoulder. They were still giggling about Ginny's latest encounter in the Quidditch locker rooms, trying to get a post-game quote for her commentary column in the _Daily Prophet_.

"I swear, though!" she insisted, waving her empty glass around for emphasis. "The amount of times I've walked in on them—they aren't even on the same team! If I have to see that bastard's lily white arse again because he's too busy coming onto Harry in the showers, I swear, I'll—"

Her oath was cut off when she nearly lost her balance on her stool, clutching the bar and Luna to keep from toppling over.

Luna collapsed against her in another bout of hysterical laughter. Ginny's stomach did a neat little somersault as she listened to the melodic notes of Luna's pretty laugh. It made a warm tingle settle in her belly. She grinned and swayed closer to Luna, getting a whiff of her strawberry and mint scented shampoo.

"You have nice hair," Ginny commented. She snorted as she absently played with Luna's hair. "At least they're fit to look at," Ginny admitted. "If you're into knobs and tight arses."

"Ginny!" Luna cried, clutched at her arm. Ginny could smell the tart wine on her breath.

She shrugged unapologetically. "What? I did used to prefer dicks. They aren't all bad. To look at, anyway. I, ah, happen to prefer fanny and tits to play with now."

Ginny froze after the words left her mouth. _Oh shit_ , she thought. She wasn't quite ready to put a label to her newfound adventures in the bedroom, let alone tell her best friend about it. Especially when she was half in love with her and aching for a chance to taste her soft lips and run her fingers over her smooth skin.

Luna didn't seem phased by her brash admission in the slightest. The only indication she gave of hearing her was a raised eyebrow. Luna leaned closer to her and brushed the loose hair out of her face. Her eyes were dancing with interest and mirth.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, her heart skipping a beat in excitement. Her limbs felt tingly and wobbly with how much she'd had to drink. She was definitely sloshed at this point.

"Looking at you," Luna answered in a soft lilt. "Seeing if you look any different."

"Why would I look different?"

"Because now you're being honest with yourself," Luna explained.

"Oh?" Ginny breathed. Luna was leaning closer and her stomach swooped. She licked her lips and mirrored Luna, swaying in too quickly and ending up bumping foreheads with her. "Ow."

Ginny frowned, holding her forehead. Luna hummed and rubbed at her own tender head.

"Sorry," Ginny said sheepishly.

She felt like she was a teenager again, not a woman waving at her mid-thirties as they approached at a jaunty pace. Luna made her want to take risks and fly on her broom like she did ten years ago. She made Ginny want to kiss her; to taste her lip balm and run her fingers through her hair and press her into the bar until she was gasping.

Ginny brought her fingers to her lips and pressed against them, trying to hold in the things she wanted to say.

Luna was watching her with an amused expression.

"Can I kiss you?" Ginny blurted between her fingertips.

"Can you?" Luna countered challengingly.

"I can," Ginny decided boldly. "I want to," she admitted after a heartbeat. "Will you let me? I've wanted to for a long time—since we were kids, really. Luna. Luna, listen, I…I really, really want to kiss you right now."

Luna smiled at her and took a moment to sip her wine.

"Well? Go on," Luna said after a minute. She set her glass aside and held her hands out for Ginny to take.

Ginny threaded their fingers together and rocked forward on her stool, nearly losing her balance again in the process. Luna helped her keep her balance and tugged her closer. Ginny's heart felt like it was pounding in her ears as she inched nearer, so close she could practically taste Luna's wine on her breath. Oh, Merlin, this was it. She was going to kiss her best friend after years and _years_ of wanting this very thing.

With one last burst of bravery, Ginny closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. It was gentle at first, tentative and patient. But then she felt Luna's lips shift against hers and felt the edge of her tongue coaxing her lips apart, and then they were properly snogging right there against the counter of the bar, with Ginny nearly tipping off the perch of her stool. Ginny made a faint sound in her throat and pressed closer, stumbling off of her seat so she could stand closer to Luna, between her knees and press up on her tiptoes to reach so she could kiss her deeper. Luna pulled one of her hands free to gently brush Ginny's hair away from her face again as she sucked on her lower lip. Ginny made another small sound and squeezed Luna's hand.

Her whole world swam from the kiss and too much to drink when they parted. She was vaguely aware of Luna helping her sit back down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll get the next round?" Luna offered.

Ginny nodded mutely and reached for Luna's hand again, twining their fingers together and trying to hide her heated cheeks from her friend.


End file.
